Sleep Walking
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Without Deddybear, Toki goes wandering in the night... Right where he shouldn't. Slight Skwis/Toki, but mainly fluff. Rated T for, uh... innuendos. And nakedness, but we won't go into that. Written by SEES.


"Oh, noes…" He had looked everywhere. Lifted everything up, looked under his bed, even in his drawers, but-

Deddybear was nowhere to be found.

Toki gnawed on his lower lip, now a bit worried. All of the members of the band knew that he slept with him, but who would take it? Nathan wouldn't, but maybe Pickles if he had a few too many drinks (and that would probably take too long for it to have happened tonight), or Murderface, just to make fun of him. And of course, the other candidate would be Skwisgaar, who made fun of his guitar playing for no reason, but he probably wouldn't do something this mean-spirited.

Probably.

But then again, there was no way he could just _tell_ them. He would get made fun of for weeks on end and still be without Deddybear. Nobody would help him look for it. Besides, everyone else was getting drunk somewhere and they probably wouldn't appreciate it if he called them. For once, Mordhaus was empty except for the rhythm player and the Klokateers.

Toki ground his teeth together, more than a little frustrated. How was he supposed to sleep now? With a petulant 'humph' he threw himself down on perfectly made bed and burrowed underneath the blue blanket, his arms feeling strangely empty immediately.

"Deddybears…" he muttered, before the blanket was balled up into his arms. He was tired, but his body wouldn't let him sleep without the comforting feel of his stuffed bear in his arms. He tried almost everything, even getting into his normal pajamas- just boxers. Nothing was working. However, sleep eventually overtook him as practice had been long, but it wasn't restful.

Meanwhile, Toki's wellbeing was at the back of everyone's mind. Pickles was getting drunk (as usual), Nathan and Murderface were in a deeply ridiculous conversation, and the best-looking girls at the bar were all over Skwisgaar, who was playing them like he played his Explorer. They all found his accent to be the most entertaining thing in the world, with all the screwdrivers he had bought for them. However, they all knew he was only going to bring one of them home- and they were all vying for that special position.

No one was bothering to be quiet when they entered. Pickles was singing, Nathan and Murderface had escalated to a shouting match in something that had inevitably become a debate and a shouting match. The redhead that Skwisgaar had taken home was nearly screaming every time he nipped at her neck, and he was practically dragging her up the stairs to his level.

We won't go into detail. You already know what goes in that room.

Her name was Katie. She had just turned 21 and gone out drinking for the first time. And, how lucky her first night was- a night alone with Swisgaar Swigelf. He had called her a soon-to-be MILF, and she just couldn't resist. However, it seemed she had drank too much and had to wander a bit before finding a bathroom to empty her stomach after drinking too much.

Soft footsteps were not heard by anyone as Toki moved through the halls, his eyes half-lidded as he sleepwalked. This was not a normal occurrence, but there was something off in the Haus of Mord, and therefore there was something wrong with Toki. He moved through his and Swigaar's wing and made a beeline for the lead guitarists room, moving slowly through the traditionally decorated Swedish room.

Swisgaar, on the other hand, was wondering if his screw for the night was coming back, or if the Klokateers had thrown her out yet. He heard soft feet and turned, that patented 'come-and-get-it' smirk on his handsome face, only to see his bandmate in his doorway and coming closer and the smirk disappeared altogether.

"Toki? I has a girls here tonights, you can'ts be heres." His first concern was if the Norwegian scared her away, he wouldn't be getting any more tonight. His second and most pressing concern was that Toki was now at his bed, and climbing under the covers. He hadn't responded at all, and that in and of itself was strange.

"Did yous sleepswalks? Am you awakes?" The blue eyes that had been half-open were now fluttering shut, but the Swede was not happy. No, the only guy who slept in this bed was Skwisgaar, and he didn't like where this was going.

"No ways. Wakes up." One pale hand shook at Toki's bare shoulder, but he only mumbled something about and reached out, grabbing at the warm appendage and pulling it to his chest. Skwisgaar jerked and tried to pull his hand away, hissing angrily and glancing to his door, to Toki, and back to his door, but it was useless. The grip on his hand was like steel, the same type of grip he always had on his Flying V.

"No! Gets out of my bed! I no wants you heres!" He was nearly yelling, his teeth grinding together as Toki proceeded to snuggle closer. This was awkward, very, very awkward. Skwisgaar hadn't put any clothes on at all after the redhead had stumbled away and Toki was in nothing but his boxers, and he was scooting away, towards the edge of his huge bed.

"What…? Is this a bad time…?" One pair of blue eyes looked towards the source of the sound, which was that wannabe MILF- Katie in the doorway, looking confused and very drunk. Once again, the blond looked down, then back at her, waving his one free hand.

"Dis dumb dildos came in heres, I can'ts tells you whys, I don't knows…" The explanation was badly delivered in his panic, and it was out of his mouth before he realized how it must sound. "Waits, waits, I means, fuck, Toki does dis for no reasons…" The girl turned to leave, her face very red and the wrong idea obviously in her head. While Skwisgaar had been trying (and failing) to explain the brunette had snuggled himself around the older man's waist, which led to a facepalm.

"Gets out of heres, Toki." He pushed at the Norwegian's muscled arms which only made him grip tighter, then kicked at him, but nothing seemed to work. He only buried his face in his chest, pulled at his hair and tangled their legs together, doing everything he could to get closer.

"Go aways!" A sigh, then a mutter than tickled his chest delightfully- but since it was coming from Toki, he couldn't enjoy it. Skwisgaar positively growled, pushing as hard as he could and he could and was met with much resistance, the mutter now repeated louder and in a way that he could understand.

"Deddybears, whys you so means tonight…" That certainly stopped him in his tracks. He gave a long look to the top of Toki's head (for that was all he could see) and sighed, his will to fight leaving him. There was no getting out of his death grip, and besides, Toki had issues. He had no idea what it was this time, but it was obvious he wasn't getting away tonight. He might as well resign himself to a night of being cuddled-

Wait! He wasn't going to give up this easily! Skwisgaar began to try and pry his fingers off one by one, but they would slip out of his hands the moment he went to get the other one. Every attempt he made to get away was thwarted, and finally, he lay on his back, leaning his head away from the other man's, making sure he couldn't tuck his head underneath his chin, his body stiff as a board.

Well, Toki was asleep. He wouldn't notice it, right? Wrong. The rhythmist moved up, a soft whine emanating from him as he tried to get comfortable, rubbing his head against the smooth surface of the Swede's neck. Skiwsgaar sighed and let his head fall to rest atop the brunette's, muttering about how it was uncomfortable anyway. Toki sighed happily and snuggled himself even closer (if possible) and the older man growled in disgust. His bandmate really was a little kid, he surmised, and resigned himself to a sleepless night.

Except, later on, he could feel himself tiring, the warm body of Toki making him more sleepy. Practice had been long, of course, and he had already screwed once…

Early (translate as after twelve-thirty) in the morning, the residents of Mordhaus came across a very odd sight. Skwisgaar and Toki were sleeping peacefully, and looking almost as though something had happened in the middle of the night. Toki slept wrapped around the lead guitarist, and Skwisgaar had one arm around his shoulders, holding him close.

Perhaps they wouldn't mention it.


End file.
